The invention relates to a power steering apparatus with at least one additional hydraulic load connected to it, such as a hydraulic brake booster and/or a hydraulic level regulating device.
A power steering apparatus having a brake booster as the additional load, a reservoir charging valve disposed in the pressure circuit of the power steering is used to supply the brake booster has been set forth in a copending application Ser. No. 550,144 filed Nov. 9, 1983. A reservoir charging valve of this kind calls attention to itself in a disadvantageous way whenever, as a result of charging the brake pressure reservoir in the brake booster, there is an additional consumption of power at a time when the power steering requires full power, for instance when parking. Also, specialized pressure translating means are needed when supplying further consumers with a different pressure level.